Third time lucky
by Raven Rosegate
Summary: This is the story of Seperoth's sister, raven and her struggle for freedom...a few songeriffic chapters too!
1. Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the character Hojo. NIN-Hurt is in fact copyrighted but I did not make it so there....plz don't sue me!   
Hurt  
Mako infused eyes glistened with salt tears, glistening with the pain of her life.She lie in her otherwise empty cell, the shard of glass in her hand and the blood oozed from her arm...  
  
"I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain, the only thing thats real..."  
  
Unwelcome guests entering the cell, quickly hoisting her onto the nearby specimen bed. Scientists crowded her before jabbing the I.V. into her wrist...  
  
"The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting  
I try to kill it all away, but I remember everything..."  
  
Her eyes glowed a faint purple colour and her skin began to tingle. She could feel the cold liquid running through her veins. She was the ultimate weapon...  
  
"What have I become? My sweetest friend.  
Everyone I know, goes away in the end..."  
  
She closed her eyes and sunk into the mattress. There was no refusing the drug's power...  
  
"You could have it all, my empire of dirt..."  
  
Her mind was slowly closing, her eyes rolling back as the drugs reached her heart. She looked into the eyes of her creator...Hojo...  
  
"I will let you down...I will make you hurt"  
  
He smirked and began to sing along:  
  
"I wear my crown of shit  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair..."  
  
Her eyes closed but the song continued...it always did.  
  
"Beneath the stain of time, the feeling disappears  
You are someone else, I am still right here  
If I could start again, A million miles away  
I would keep myself..."  
  
Her eyes remained closed and her hand fell from the bed...  
  
"I would find a way..." 


	2. Mr Self Destruct

I do not own the song (Self-Destruct-NIN) or any final fantasy refrences...don't sue me man!!!!  
  
Self Destruct  
Haunted dreams...nightmares of reality. She can't escape the voices...  
  
"I am the voice inside your head and I control you"  
  
The feverish visions of broken romance...  
  
"I am the lover in your bed and I contol you"  
  
The lust she felt was building inside her...  
  
"I am the sex that you provide and I control you"  
  
All these seperate emotions merging into one power...  
  
"I am the hate you try to hide and I control you"  
  
Her father's words forever echoing through her fragile mind...even she, the chosen Cetra, could not ignore...  
  
"I take you where you want to go  
I give you all you need to know  
I drag you down, I use you up  
Mr Self-Destruct"  
  
She ran from the voice but they slowly trapped her...  
  
"I speak religion's messge clear and I control you"  
  
She allowed herself to drop onto her knees, the pain shot up through her legs...  
  
"I am denial, guilt an fear and I control you"  
  
Covering her ears but it didn't block their song...  
  
"I am the prayers of the naive and I control you"  
  
She let out a piercing scream and the nightmare world around her shattered...  
  
"I am the lie that you believe and I control you"  
  
The doctors and nurses tried to calm her as she thrashed around on the cold bed...  
  
"I am the needle in your vein and I control you"  
  
She ripped the I.V. drip from her wrist and sprinted from the room...  
  
"I am the high you can't sustain and I control you"  
  
She ran around the corner as the buildings alarms were activated...  
  
"I am the pusher, I'm a whore and I control you"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks as she came to a dead end, picking up and abandoned gun...  
  
"I am the need you have for more and I control you"  
  
She turned and ran again, squeezing the trigger gently...  
  
"I am the bullet in the gun and I control you"  
  
She realized she was being chased and ducked into an open elevator, pressing the ceiling button...  
  
"I am the truth from which you run and I contol you"  
  
The doors closed on her followers and she pressed the gun's barrell to her temples...  
  
"I am the silencing machine and I control you"  
  
She squeezed the trigger but nothing happened...  
'Damn it!" she exclaimed as the elevator doors opened...she was surrounded...  
  
"I am the end of all your dreams and I control you"  
  
She sunk to the floor and began to sob, her legs tucked up in a fetal position...  
  
"I take you where you want to go  
I give you all you need to know  
I drag you down, I use you up..."  
  
She lay there quite as they re-cuffed her skinny, scarred wrists...  
  
"Mr Self destruct..." 


End file.
